


The Way They Do It On Exelba IV

by Caedmon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: Rose’s first kiss from the Doctor is a bit... different from expected.





	The Way They Do It On Exelba IV

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some fan art I saw. 
> 
> Merry Christmas, everyone!

Rose’s heart was pounding. She had looked up and spotted the mistletoe over her head after the Doctor had pointed it out, then froze, unsure what to do. He had approached her slowly, but with a flaming heat in his eyes that shot a thrill all through her body. The closer he got, the more Rose felt like she were going to faint until now he was so close she could feel his soft breath on her face, yet she didn’t move a muscle. 

The Doctor’s eyes searched her, and his hands came up to frame her face. He wetted his lips then dipped his head, coming towards her. The last thing she saw before her eyes fluttered shut were the Doctor’s eyes closing and his lips getting closer. She puckered up and waited. 

The expected kiss didn’t come. Instead, she felt the Doctor’s wet lips land to the right of her mouth. No big deal, just a little accident, but then he started _sucking_. 

Her eyes opened and she stared into the distance for a moment, trying to figure out just what the hell he was doing. He didn’t stop, and she finally spoke up.

“Um, Doctor?”

“Hmm?”

“You missed. My mouth is over here.”

He didn’t answer, just kept sucking gently. It was starting to get weird. 

“Doctor…”

He raised his head to look at her as if she had dribbled on her shirt, rather than him just dribbling on her cheek. “This is the way they do it on Exelba IV,” he explained. 

“Exelba IV is populated by squid-men who have suckers for mouths. Humans do it a bit differently.”

“So I’m doing it wrong?”

“Are you open to a little instruction?”

He looked at her, almost puzzled, and she was absolutely dying for a real kiss from him. Maybe he’d let her teach him…?

She smiled gently, doing her best to be covert when she reached up and wiped the wet off her cheek. “Just a bit wrong, yeah. At least for humans. Care to try again?”

“Well, you’re still under the mistletoe…”

“Good point. Just stand still and do what I do.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Rose was relieved to find that the Doctor was teachable, after all.


End file.
